


他者传记

by Youkali



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23027977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youkali/pseuds/Youkali
Relationships: claw/ERIK KILLMONGER
Kudos: 5





	他者传记

这怪不得谁。克劳说:小艾瑞克确实是自愿跟我走的。他没提手腕上被尖利的犬牙所贯穿的伤口，克劳在凌晨三点的奥克兰一间破租屋里拿走了同伙所有的现金，私藏武器，以及一个一拳就能打到骨折的八岁孩子。

我是为他好呀。警察过会就得来，他爸和我勾结，他得怎么活下去呀。

克劳摇着手里的烟。

他的腿我给治好了。我是拿烟头烫过他，但他也经常咬我，我大腿上还留着印子呐，不然我也不至于把那他两颗小虎牙给拔了——这孩子牙长得挺好的，从小到大用不着花钱看牙医，都是我给打掉的。罗斯探员，你说的这是什么话，你养的狗咬你，你不打吗?再可爱也不行。说来长得不可爱你他妈会养吗?我对他也够意思了，他去上学我给安排的司机以前在利泰尔顿剧院唱男中音呢。

小孩子就那么几个用处，除了嘴还有屁股，但小黑鬼显然还太小了，塞不进那么个大东西。就用用大腿和膝盖，再大一点，那双手能在握着枪时瞄谁打谁，我就让他在高危区放哨了。

被打死了也不是很亏，也没在他身上花过多少钱。但你知道吗?他爱我，他需要我，我才是他爸和他哥。

克劳把审讯室的椅子摇得嘎吱作息。罗斯探员为这个说法感到了警觉，好在审讯室外的瓦坎达国王陛下还不知道这个白皮牲口说的是他弟弟——就算知道又能如何，于是克劳得以接着说下去。

克劳说便宜货总是很受欢迎，他们小团伙里那群畜生都喜欢小艾瑞克，变着法儿给这只小黑猫塞糖果和薯片，把他当洋娃娃一样哄。偶尔也有黑啤和药片，只是为了灌醉他好摸一把克劳家养的这个没被奸淫过的未成年小处女的屁股。相比起来克劳还是更喜欢能把奶子甩得像麻袋一样的妓女，也乐得在聚会上把这只小黑鬼贡献出去。头几次小艾瑞克在宴会上穿着服务生的衣服被谁突然屁股朝上拎到大腿和吧台上时还会咬人，被克劳用啤酒瓶砸过脑袋后就听话了。他挺乖巧的——大家都这么说，虽然不怎么有学习和服务的精神，但也不会像难搞的小女孩那样放声尖叫。第二天克劳找遍了整个夜总会想把他从哪里提出来，发现这小家伙已经爬到外面了，脸上又是淤青又是血肿，裤子换了一条，嘴唇上破了好几个裂口，也不知道是谁在鸡巴上镶嵌了东西弄坏他养的狗。克劳有点嫌他脏，就让他自己去河里洗干净。

“你都知道的吧。”艾瑞克盯着他。克劳不喜欢那种眼神，这小黑鬼看死去的老黑鬼也是这表情。于是克劳猛的扇了他一巴掌。艾瑞克刚愈合地嘴唇又流血了。

“知道个屁。以后给你他们的老婆地址挨个去日回来，吃点亏别他妈娘们唧唧的。”

意外的是艾瑞克答应了:“好。”

克劳的脾气又在这种温顺态度下得到了改善:“晚上过来喝酒，老地方，给你见识下埃及的妓女。”

艾瑞克说明天有考试。

克劳扫兴地叹出一口气:“呆屋里别出来，晚上没你的饭了。”过了一会他又说，“好好复习，考第一就给你装金牙。”

“我不要。”

“你他妈敢不要?”

小黑鬼显然有点畏惧他，但还是摇了摇头。克劳倒也显露出了点余量不多的同情来:“你还小，你以后会知道金牙的好。”

克劳自认赚得不多，总不够他花。陪他睡觉的是各个地区的选美皇后，一些个迫切施展歌喉的地下歌手和愿意裸体画画的好姑娘，克劳爱扶持这些有着大奶子和好嗓子的艺术。他喜欢金子，他会给女伴买金链，往鸡巴里镶金子，他也想装点他的小孩，可小艾瑞克顶着张漏风的嘴死活不肯，被逼着磨磨蹭蹭吸他的屌时也总让人感觉到一阵凉意。克劳换了一个又一个别墅，总在破门而入后杀掉主人只为睡个一晚，再后来他发现小艾瑞克干这些比他得心应手的多。这个瘦巴巴的男孩只需要站在门口，在屁股后口袋藏一把刀片，可怜兮兮地哀求几句，总会有些傻乎乎的富人给他开门。小黑鬼露出甜美的笑容，言辞动人得像掺了蜜，克劳觉得是自己教得好，即便他只对小艾瑞克拳打脚踢过。但每当小黑鬼用一支钢笔捅穿谁的喉咙，像替孕妇做剖腹产那样划开哪位无良法官的肚子，然后干干净净地站在门口替爸爸开门，克劳总能感到一种造物主般的喜悦。

是啦是啦，罗斯探员。这个野蛮的小黑鬼和我一样仇恨坐拥黄金的富豪，不过我是为了乐趣，他是为了他的正义。谁他妈在乎他怎么想呢，可别觉得好笑啊，谁都知道靠你们解决不了这些贪官污吏，因为你们从没忍饥挨饿、被人在街头殴打辱骂过。你们没有被哪个非洲皇帝杀掉爸爸在家里面等死，也没有为了一块三明治去街口吸哪个  
男人的老二。

你们有你们的乐趣，我们也有我们的——我们杀你们这种人。

如果没有我，这世上会有艾瑞克这个小天才吗?他的成绩在哪都是第一，随便哪的小姑娘都喜欢他，他在学校里被那些橄榄球队的傻屌白人欺负，装模作样的不还手，一到晚上我们就烧掉他们的房子。小艾瑞克不喜欢我插手，他坚持自己解决，然后我就会打他，把他关在屋子里好几天，打折他的腿扔给我那些个恋童癖同伙，直到他学会尊重他的爸爸。

我们最后一次干这事，烧死了一个老女仆，之后小艾瑞克无论如何不干这事了。你可能不信，他还挺有向下的同情心，就像那些超级英雄漫画里的法外义警，当然他还小，不知道自己早已被下了反派的定义。不过就让他这么蠢着吧，总有一天他会吃到苦头。那天小黑鬼窜进大火里抱出一只黑猫，他替它挂上金链子，养在了屋里，和你们那只黑豹长得挺像的。说起来你们外头的国王陛下不打算问问我什么吗?

你们有酒吗?

克劳有点说烦了。

罗斯探员冷着脸给了他一瓶矿泉水。

噢，真小气。

在艾瑞克生日那天，他们替他举办了一个生日宴会。生日，谁会记得这种东西?——那是克劳随便替他选的一个日子。艾瑞克是他的小宠物了，生日当然得他来定。你今天考得不错，我心情好，我今天泡了个新妞，所以我来替你办个酒会。那边银行长的女儿不错，要我把她弄过来给你吗?当然不能拒绝，那是不给面子。一条狗和一个孩子同样没资格拒绝主人是剃他的毛还或替他扎上两个辫子。克劳打扮了他，带他去见新的调音师，让他去裁缝店订制西服，但小艾瑞克更喜欢棒球服和球鞋，克劳喷着唾沫骂他不入流，成不了一个小莎士比亚。

小艾瑞克也不还嘴，只是这样歪头看他，然后笑起来，露出两颗虎牙的缺口。他在这片鱼龙混杂的匪窝成长得颇具邪性，笑起来的模样就像个被抓捕后受凌虐了的小恶魔。克劳希望小黑鬼是个除了可爱一无是处的废物，又想把他培养成一个上流社会的小贵妇，他给艾瑞克请来钢琴老师，往他房间里堆颜料——替我画画我的小妮可，来，站过来，妮可，把腿分开，头发撩起来。

就像他第二天也会对别人说:过来看看我的小艾瑞克，张开嘴，他会弹琴，会打枪，会流水，嘴不错，还会跳舞。钢管舞?当然会，赶紧的，爬到桌上去。

他们在吧台边抽出张餐桌，桌上还放着个生日蛋糕，庆祝某个14岁的孩子15岁生日，蜡烛插得歪歪扭扭，有人拿手指弄掉了一块裱花，粉色的糖霜成了一个凹陷的缺口。艾瑞克盯着那个缺口不动，克劳发起脾气一把揪住小黑鬼的领结。男孩摇摇晃晃地被扯过来，几乎吊到半空，两只脚尖踩着克劳新买的皮鞋背，他咬牙切齿地挣扎，只可惜作为一个体型幼小的孩子和吓人毫不沾边:“玩你们自己的别扯上我，克劳。 ”他说他要回去写作业了。

“你该喊我爸爸。”克劳笑起来，为小黑鬼显而易见的愤怒感到了些乐趣，“这是给你准备的宴会，你就是个装饰，怎么能跑掉呢?”

克劳挖了一角蛋糕奶油塞进他嘴里，小艾瑞克不肯吃，挨了一巴掌之后还是敷衍地舔了口他的手指。边上的牲口们也嬉笑着想喂养这只小黑猫，克劳拖过来一把椅子把他按了上去。

“乖乖坐着，吃蛋糕，对叔叔们有点礼貌。”过了一会克劳又想出新的主意:“不然我们来玩一个游戏吧，既然你这么想跑，那就给你机会，在这个酒吧里藏起来，两个小时内没人抓到你，就让你回家写作业。”

要是抓到了，抓到你的人就可以让你做任何事。

你想知道结局吗?罗斯探员。说真的，如果不是我，永远不会有现在的这个不知道打哪来的小疯子，艾瑞克可给你们造成了不少麻烦吧。他从13岁开始就会提着锯短的棒球棍替我们讨债，他知道怎么出千，怎么贩卖偷税香烟，也知道怎么骑到肥佬们早泄的的软鸡鸡上面去——虽然他不爱干这个，不过有点姿色的孩子总得学会这些。再大一点我就教他贿赂警察，你可别不信，罗斯探员。贿赂你们这些警察就像喂马路边的野狗，只看扔出去的香肠有多少肥肉。他去过自由开火地带，替你们政府杀掉的人数量可以组成你妈妈家里饭桌那么大的拼图。那会我就坐在吧台前喝酒，整整两个小时，没有一个人把他抓到我面前来。那晚整个酒吧的灯光是红色的，你看不到地毯上流的血有多少，我有说过那小鬼很早就知道在裤袋里藏刀片了吧?我在三个小时后像探索藏宝地图那样在各个角落里发现被割了喉咙的尸体，有些是常年成群结队出现的，克朗兄弟，还有那对自称三个火枪手的基佬，艾瑞克把他们在床上摆了个杂交的姿势盖上了被子。把所有人分散，借助地势挨个消灭，这可是个他妈的战斗天才，虽然我找到他的时候他差不多要被剩下的人打死了。

小黑鬼真的还太小，不上道。“绅士伯克”一点不绅士地和他的四个兄弟掐着小黑鬼的脖子要让艾瑞克吸那根肥屌，伯克的屌臭烘烘的，不过有四五个人按着你时你也挣脱不了。小黑鬼脸上身上都是血，一条手臂差不多被折断了，倒还坚持着没被操，我不知道他是从哪里学会的在舌头底下藏刀片。“嗨呀，伯克，原来你才是冠军。”我走上去把艾瑞克的脑袋从伯克腿上拎了出来，小黑鬼透过满脸血恍惚地看我，我换了个角度藏起艾瑞克的脸，用两根手指塞进他的嘴里拿出了那块刀片——“今天就听话点。”我摸他的脑袋，凑到他耳边小声说，艾瑞克断断续续地喘气，一只手发着抖拉住我的衣袖，过了一会我才听清楚他在喊我的名字。

嘘嘘嘘。我答应过的，过了这次就让你把他们的老婆一个一个操过来，记住他们的脸，我说到做到。伯克，他是你的了，别弄死了。

克劳扯着艾瑞克染红了的衬衫领扔回伯克脚下，艾瑞克摔倒在地上，扭曲地抬起脸。有其余的手抓住他的腰带，这回他没有反抗。

这就是街头规则。你在街上偷东西会被打，在匪窝里也一样。但我们这更好一些，你能快速学到东西，得到资源，以及成功报复别人。

半年后我带小艾瑞克去找那些人的老婆了。那小黑鬼偷偷记下了每一个人的名字，放在小本子里一个一个找上门去。结果一到地方，这个年轻的小阳痿毫无兴致地在屋子里到处乱转，把那些女人都扔给我，带着人类学家那样的好奇心盯着我们瞧。要我教教你怎么做吗?我问他。

他说他会，我就逼着他演示，他扭扭捏捏地不肯，我把他拎到床上拿枪顶着小黑鬼脑袋——“我他妈叫你干你就得干，不干我就干爆你的脑袋”，结果第一次他就把别人家的女人弄到哭。(克劳哈哈大笑)罗斯探员，你要知道伯克的老婆可是出了名的荡妇，那小黑鬼的水平得有多糟，一定是我教导不力，他都和我多少朋友睡过了，竟然没有一个人让他学会怎么让自己和别人都爽到。我把他从女人身上拎下来。

“薇拉对吗?小宝贝，我会替你报仇的。”

我把这只小兔崽子按在床上扒他的裤子，他黑乎乎的屁股蛋一露出来就惊慌失措拼命挣扎，我免不了还要打他几顿好让他听话。罗斯探员，你说一个人要是从小到大被这样搞也该认命了，被操一顿不是多难的事，还不如一场期末考试来得复杂。学校里总教孩子一些根本用不着的东西，比如管好自己的屁股和嘴。但艾瑞克不怎么爱惜自己的嘴，他一通咒骂无果后开始和我商量用口活换他贞洁的屁股的可能性，可惜语气不太诚恳，所以我没同意。薇拉倒是挺喜欢他，薇拉在另一头抖着奶子看了会儿戏爬过来亲吻他。艾瑞克立刻不说话了。

这又是我的错，没带他见过多少有关女人的世面。

我拿手指往他屁股里捅了一会他就只会咬着牙发抖了，那根发育不错的黑人老二翘着流水。

“舒服吗?”我问他，不过他憋着声音不肯回答，屁眼像个女人那样吸我，我换了自己的老二插进去，才听他细细地叫出声来。

“艾瑞克，过去。”我像驾驭一匹雌马那样拍打他黑色鲜润的翘屁股，感到他深深的股缝随着掌风震颤着绷紧:“把你的老二拿出来，像个男人一样，让我们薇拉姐姐也爽爽。”

他四肢着地被我往前顶着朝薇拉爬，就像这匹小雌马还刚刚学会怎么走路，薇拉微笑着张开双腿，像是满怀爱意的美惠三女神那样用她松软高贵的阴道迎接一个贫民窟出生的黑人男孩的阴茎。那里还没完全发育，不过有我从后面顶着，小黑鬼也不至于到处乱捅。薇拉白色滚圆的大腿和胸部充满分量感，几乎淹没了艾瑞克，怎么，你不想听了吗?你一看就是个无聊的中年人，从来不理会你老婆想要玩3p和角色扮演的想法，只用一种交配姿势，生完三个孩子后就只会对着电脑里的莎朗斯通打手枪。再后来我教会了他主动爬到别人床上，以及怎么通过一个人的情妇搞掉他的傻屌金主。

你大概不想知道那些人怎么死的，罗斯探员，最好管好你老婆，此时她大概在家里和哪个约炮网站上的黑人男妓打啵呢。

哦，后来?他出去念书了，两年之后我才发现艾瑞克养了个女人。这可不能怪我迟钝，我没什么精力放在他身上，你知道的，我也是个他妈的天才工程师，我有一堆振金武器要研发，我还有数不清的钱要花，等艾瑞克出去念书，我几乎都快忘记这小子了。但那个女人的丈夫找上门，砸了我的实验室——哦薇拉薇拉，绅士伯克的小情妇。是我没好好研究十五岁的小艾瑞克看她的眼神，我们离开时二十来岁的薇拉从门口抱住这个小男孩，小黑鬼像只晕头转向的小兔子对她发笑。她对每个人都这样，我怎么会料到我养出来的小孩蠢到这种地步，傻乎乎地爱上第一个上床的女人呢?

克劳看起来竟然有点懊恼，就像是挖到了一生中最大的污点。

这个红发绿眼的爱尔兰天使后来毫无疑问被杀掉了，她不肯打电话骗小黑鬼过来，于是克劳帮忙了。艾瑞克急匆匆从南极科考项目里抽身而出，赶到伯克面前只看到了从屁股剖开的尸体照片，后面的事克劳胡编乱造地不说清楚。他说他原本打算一个月后从伯克那捞人出来，但一个礼拜后小艾瑞克就不见了。

“听起来不像实话。”罗斯探员说。

“不管怎么样伯克没活下来，艾瑞克有个工程硕士学位，后来去了预备军官院校，bud/s训练也没有教会他怎样当好一个美国人，再后来他来了你们中情局，你都知道。”克劳看起来失去了继续演讲的兴趣，他喝了口水，索然无味地咂了咂嘴。

“关于你这条被你家小艾瑞克砍掉的手臂呢?”罗斯探员问道，“我很好奇几年后他是以什么方式来找你重新划分资产，建立新的合作体系。你很憋屈吧，克劳，你养的狗可是只猎豹。”

“哦你就别替我白白担心了，他爱我，他依赖我，不管他逃得多远，他脖子上的狗绳总在我的手里。”克劳嗤笑出声，完好的右手指节一下一下敲击着桌面，“不然他为什么让我活着，我们小艾瑞克可以杀掉任何人，但他就是离不开我这根老二。”

你们真该看看他十九岁那年再一次见我的模样。克劳得意洋洋地叙述——他带着他的人把克劳围堵在屋里。

艾瑞克骑到了养父的阴茎上，他野蛮的小屁股用力挤压那根兴致不高的白人阴茎，迫切地扭动着。克劳说他是被操习惯了，不管在外头受到怎样的对待，他总是能想起生命中第一个捅穿他的小屁眼、让他流血和哭泣的那个人。也是那个人带他去找了一个又一个恶徒的老婆，手把手教他怎么应付顽劣的阴道和所有不合作的屁眼——艾瑞克还学会了在床上揍人“别他妈给我走神!”他说，“好好干活，我他妈在用你，你这个早泄的废物。”克劳笑嘻嘻地顶着一鼻子血回他“我没教过你想挨操要矜持点吗?”艾瑞克又打了他一拳，这下克劳的右眼青了，疼痛反倒使他硬起来，腾出一只手掐着小黑鬼圆滚滚的屁股往上顶，不一会儿他就让这小子叫出声来，如果他敢说出任何羞辱的话艾瑞克就放手打他，然后又是吸又是撸强迫他硬起来。

“我实在没兴趣干你。”克劳拍了掌艾瑞克肥沃的胸脯，那两团深色的软肉微颤了一下，又因用力绷紧了。“你硬邦邦的，开始长胡子和胸毛，已经一点都不可爱了。”

“硬不起来你还有什么用，不如我把你的手砍了吧。”

“我可以叫点人来操你，我知道你需要。”

艾瑞克笑起来的时候嘴里露出两颗尖利闪亮的小小金牙，几年不见，他自己打了金牙以及一身战后屠杀的印记，还起了傻屌杀手外号。克劳也笑起来，这就是了。你逃脱不了你的父亲，艾瑞克早晚会认同他，早晚会成为和他一样的人。但艾瑞克还是说到做到地找人砍了他的一只手，克劳没有明说这点，不过所有人都知道。

艾瑞克享受嘴唇上的裂口和破皮的指关节带给他的疼痛，喜欢别人给他粗暴的性爱，也喜欢在床上揍人。克劳说那是他最性感的样子——你看一个人意气风发年轻有为，你就想操他，让他跪下来舔你上老二，把他搞到尿出来。直到现在，克劳说依然可以在艾瑞克的女朋友面前操他。只要是自己把他压到身下，艾瑞克总是不会反抗，随随便便地让他操了，就像他们关系一开始的那样。他亲吻他的女孩，这个叫什么来着，丽萨，棕色皮肤黑头发，像个小恶魔。他们现在关系还不错，分工合作，拿钱办事.....

“真的吗?”罗斯探员提问，“你看起来挺怕他的，你很想干掉他吧。”

“我倒不想干掉他。”克劳坦诚，“最多砍了他的四肢关起来，他是个值钱的好东西，财物的一部分。我也可以帮你们抓他，不过用不着这么麻烦”，这个外表风流的老混混故作风情地冲探长眨了眨眼，“因为你们马上就要看到他了。”

那个“他”穿透句子而来。一声爆破的巨响打断了这场谈话，足以毁掉半栋大楼的TNT从外墙穿入，炸开了一大片飞沙走石的豁口。克劳安安稳稳地坐在审讯桌前的铁椅上晃着椅背，身后被炸破开裸露的广阔蓝色天际，拉出一个黑色的人形阴影——那里站着一个戴着图腾面具的男人。

克劳从椅子上站起来，朝地上的尸体们挨个礼貌挥手告别。

“再见。我代替我们小艾瑞克替你们问好。”

国王从烟尘中冲出房门，可他赶不及了。故事里值得同情的黑人男孩以恶鬼的面貌与他邪恶的养父绝尘而去，就像这个没有结尾的传记一样就此消失。但克劳跳出了故事，以继续这场叙述的发展。克劳被安置到后座上，传记里头的小黑鬼健壮而英俊，肌腱在战斗服下隆起，活生生热腾腾地从后车厢钻进后座里来，贴着养父坐下。

“你来得真晚。”克劳说。

“给你和警察留点私人空间叙旧。”

“我们的共同话题也只有你而已。”

“所以呢，你都供了什么?”艾瑞克凑过来问他。

“他们一句都撬不出来。”克劳在后座上得意洋洋地翘着条腿整理鞋带，“我们这是要去哪?”

“瓦坎达。”

“那不是什么好地方。”

艾瑞克不置可否地哼了声。

“我早跟你说过了，艾瑞克，那儿的都他妈的是杀人犯和变态，你记得你爸爸吧?一个走私非洲武器的.......”

“你也怕这个?”艾瑞克带着股轻蔑劲斜睨他，“少说几句，克劳，你已经不年轻了。”

小黑鬼的女朋友坐在前头，她好奇地张望过来——艾瑞克的大腿根就贴在养父的膝盖上。克劳想起口述传记里的小艾瑞克——一个由他构造出的少年，曾经年轻而软弱，被过度使用，四肢柔软地被吊在他的阴茎上哭泣求饶。现在他长大了，那只被操松过很多次的黑屁股软颤颤地在腿边鼓动，伴随着车里燥热的气流摇晃，紧绷着，还是亟待使用的新鲜模样。只是它突然神圣而高贵起来，伴随着主人一路崛起，像个飞上枝头的婊子，在一夜之间买不起也操不得了。但克劳不这么想——谁能拒绝自己的第一个情人与最后一个父亲呢?他们曾经互相争斗伤害，最后还是选择在一起。或许你没法强迫他，但你依旧可以控制他，更重要的是，你永远拥有他。

“过来，艾瑞克。”克劳隔着松垮的作战裤抓住里头紧绷的半片翘屁股，后者盯着他看，乖巧地坐到了白人的腿上。

“三天不见，你很想爸爸吧?”

艾瑞克为这句话笑出声，踮起鞋尖骑在克劳的腿上蹭了蹭:“这句话去跟你的屌说。”

“你现在想要见见他吗?”

丽萨听话地扭过了头，艾瑞克从他腿上滑落到地面，下颚柔软地顶住腿根，他像只野猫似的歪过脑袋张开嘴，带有表演性质地用四颗犬牙叼住了裤链。

他们俩手忙脚乱。克劳胡乱扯下黑人的裤头，好急切地塞进那两瓣光滑圆润的臀肉里，艾瑞克坐在养父的阴茎上昂起头，剧烈喘息着，挨挨挤挤地让克劳往上颠簸着操了一段路，他不肯乖乖坐好，老让阴茎在黏糊糊的臀缝里滑进滑出，克劳急着要按住他，艾瑞克又玩闹似的把他压回去“别这么想念我，daddy”。他存心不让养父干爽，克劳也只能这么算了，硬邦邦地在空气中撸第二次，看他拿手套擦臀缝里的精液，又重新寄上腰带。丽萨给他递了罐可乐。

“我不去瓦坎达，艾瑞克。”克劳倚在座椅上说了一遍。

“我们必须去，克劳。”这次黑人下了命令。

故事总归是故事，一个主观的自传和他传都没有几分可信度，艾瑞克就像每一个领导者那样强硬到不容置疑，而克劳扮演着每一个心怀叵测，恶意抹黑的反抗者——他突然提起了枪扭住前座丽萨的脖子，把女人一块拖下了车。

“艾瑞克!”丽萨惊叫起来。

“我们最好回去，艾瑞克。我教过你好好说话。”滚烫的女性身体在克劳怀里挣动，他想起薇拉，也是那样哭泣着，惊恐地等待她未成年的小情人和不可能存在的救援。艾瑞克几乎被杀死在当场，他被关了整整一个月，被那些白皮畜生锁在小房间里干那些他们想干的事，他知道忤逆的后果，他记得那些痛苦和死亡，他不会再让他的第二个情人如此相似的死去。

克劳满怀自负地听到了枪响。怀里的女人剧烈抽搐着，变得沉重而潮湿，她歪倒下去，软骨病人般脱离克劳的手臂摔回地面，艾瑞克举着枪。

“抱歉。”他歪歪枪管，看着地上步入死亡的丽萨似乎有点惋惜，“我不会再让我喜欢的东西被别人杀掉。”故事里的男孩露出了一个克劳从未见过的狞笑。“克劳，你的梦做得太久了。”哦，克劳都快忘了，他可爱的艾瑞克，会为一只猫哭泣的、会爱上第一个女人的、可爱而软弱的小艾瑞克，早就变成和他一模一样的混蛋了，打着一样的金牙，杀人如麻，把心爱的人当做物品随意处置，好在艾瑞克不需要再当谁的心爱之物，他能处置别人，也算是一种令人安心的进步。

克劳认为都是自己教得好。

艾瑞克对着养父的胸膛开出了第二枪和第三枪，他笑容甜美，像只优雅的猎豹朝克劳扭动着走来，俯下身，展示下唇内侧那片银光闪烁的瓦坎达皇族印记。

“再见了爸爸，你对我一无所知。”

克劳想说点什么，咳出了一大口血。他模糊地看到艾瑞克伸手到他嘴边，善解人意地擦干净下巴上的血渍:“你想要再摸摸我吗?虽然你只是个一无是处的傻屌美国佬，但你知道我不会拒绝你的。”

这个像破鼓风机一样的老男人克劳摔倒在车轮边，用尽最后的力量大笑起来:“原来我一直操着玩的是个小王子呀。”他忍着血泡满溢的气管呼了口气，艰难说出最后一句。“我还以为你是随便哪儿来的精神病呢。”

end


End file.
